


Wicked on the Internet

by StarNightingle



Series: Porn and Coffee [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn Star AU, Pornstars, bottom!minho, boyfriend on the internet, minewt best friends, minewt sex, minho and newt video, newtmas as a background ship, pornstar minho, pornstar newt, proper porn, top!newt, videos on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt film a special anniversary video for their porn company, Wicked Secret's third year on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caritivereflection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/gifts).



> I started this ages ago... like November last year ages ago... It was written for my beta who had a thing for Minewt and in particular top!Newt. It took me so long to write because it was something I wasn't used to but eventually here it is, done! So [ Caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) it's been so long since I said I'd do this for you, but here it is... hope you like it?

Newt sat, bored, on a couch in the Wicked Secret living room. Alby was bustling around, fiddling with cameras and laptops, muttering angrily under his breath.

“If that shuck-face doesn’t get here soon I’ll dock his pay for this video.” Alby grumbled.

Newt let half a laugh escape before quickly straightening his face when Alby threw him a glare. “He’ll be here. He’s probably with his mum still. She’s still getting used to this whole thing, even if she’s handling it well. Can’t tell her he’s gotta run to film a bloody porno with his best mate.”

“He doesn’t tell her when he shoots?” Alby asked.

“Nah, just lets her find out later from someone else.” Newt replied with a smile.

Newt was getting ready to film a new video with Minho. Minho who was running late. By about half an hour at this stage. Newt checked his phone again, still no reply after the short ‘ _Will be there soon_ ’ fifteen minutes ago.

“Well if he doesn’t get here soon he won’t ever have to tell her.” Alby said, he placed a laptop on the coffee table in front of Newt, “This is yours. Messages will come up here and you reply by clicking here.”

Alby gestured at various buttons on the program he had pulled up. They were doing a special video this week. Wicked was officially three years old and a few couples were doing anniversary videos. Minho and Newt had opted to do a Q&A. They had the laptops set up so that they could chat with the fans for a while before they got into the intimate portion of the video. As a bonus what they did would be chosen by their fans.

Newt knew that while it seemed nice it was really just a money grab. Alby had set up a donate button so that people could give them money, the more money they gave the more likely Newt and Minho were to see the person's message. It was a cheap trick.

They were set to start streaming at four, it was currently ten to and Minho still wasn’t around. Newt would have to start the video by himself at this rate. Not that he’d mind, he did the odd solo video, but it would definitely be more fun with his best friend. He pulled up his contacts on his phone and hit the dial button on Minho’s name.

“Hey, yes, yea I’m coming, I’m almost there! Two minutes. Tops!” Minho rushed as soon as the line connected.

“Hurry up. Alby’s getting antsy.” Newt complained, earning a finger from his boss.

“I’m pulling onto the road right now. I’m so close.” Minho replied.

“On the phone while driving? Don’t be a shank. I’m hanging up.” Newt didn’t bother saying goodbye before hitting the end call button. He turned to Alby’s questioning face, “Just down the road.”

A minute later Minho burst through the door. He looked like he’d run from his car and if his hair could get disheveled it would have been. Alby scowled at him as he walked in, dumped a bag on a table in the entrance and fell into the couch next to Newt.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said, shoving Newt slightly in greeting.

“You’d better be.” Alby replied. “Now, we’re going to go live a bit early just so I can check everything is working. You ready?”

Newt nodded and pinched Minho fondly. Alby gave them the signal that they were being filmed then walked over to his control computer where he could dictate which cameras were being used. He fiddled around as Newt and Minho started to play fight on the lounge.

Newt was surprised when his computer dinged, a message coming through already.

_Congrats on three years._

“Hi, ‘Tactless’, thanks.” Newt said with a smile, “You’re the first one to say that.”

Minho nodded along, still trying to get the last hit with Newt, “Yea, thanks.”

A second ding, _filming already?_

Minho scoffed, “Were you sitting there hitting the refresh button or something Tamsin?”

_For you two? Of course I was._

Newt pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Thomas, wondering if it was his boyfriend behind the ‘Tamsin4Newt’ username. The reply said he was not, instead he was ‘NewtsCelibateBoyfriend’. Newt laughed at that.

The draw backs of dating a porn star were that for a couple days prior to a shoot Newt was off limits. Thomas complained about it half-heartedly every now and then, teasing. Normally all Newt had to do to make his beloved boyfriend silent was show off his frankly superb lip work and the tension in the air simmered til it was bearable. The last time though Thomas had mentioned it to Minho, a novice mistake.

“Put your phone away, shank. We’re live.” Minho said, shoving Newt’s shoulder again.

“Just finding out if Tammy’s watching today.” Newt reasoned.

Since the release of the party video reactions had been varied on the subject of Thomas. After the last few shoots, in which everything was the same as ever, people had come around and most fans of Newt adored Thomas. Thomas had even set up a twitter account under a pseudonym for fun, he had almost as many followers as Newt did.

“Ahh, boy toy here today?” Minho asked.

 _Right here, Min_ came Thomas’s reply. Newt pointed it out on the screen. It was followed by three others with similar comments. It was almost funny how many people pretended to be Thomas in the comments. Newt already knew Thomas’s subscriber name on Wicked itself, NewtsSin, so it never worked but sometimes he played along for fun.

“A few Tamsin’s out there today I see.” Minho chuckled, “That’ll make you happy hey Newtie?”

“Please, I only need one.” Newt replied, reading through the comments that followed about how each Tamsin variant wanted to be his one and only.

“Real Tamsin’s gonna get jealous soon.” Minho said, “Especially when you refuse to sleep with him for me.”

That set the comments off, they had gone from three or four people slowly commenting to about ten all rapidly questioning why Newt was refusing to sleep with Tommy.

 _See, everyone agrees with me_. Thomas’ reply was the only one that Newt bothered looking at and he smirked slightly.

“Hey, you can’t complain,” he told the screen, “You love my bloody videos, goin’ without just means they’re better. Plus, you love this mouth.”

“That’s cause your mouth is shucking amazing.” Minho said, running his thumb over Newt’s bottom lip and looking at it longingly.

Newt played along and let his mouth fall open slightly, wetting his top lip with his tongue quickly, grazing Minho’s thumb softly. The comments went mad again. Thomas’ response was a simple _I’ll agree with that_ and it made Newt smile again _._

“You boys aggravating our fans?” Alby called over, still fiddling with the cords behind his monitor.

“Minho started it.” Newt said back.

_Who’s that? Who’s there? Is someone with you?_

“Alby, our shuck boss, is just finishing the setup.” Minho replied to the barrage of questions.

“Maybe if someone hadn’t been late…” Alby stood straight and sent Minho another glare.

Newt let them argue for a minute while keeping an eye on chat. He replied to easy questions like _how’s your day_ or _where’s Tammy_ by himself. Everyone was just curious to know how they were getting on. Minho and Newt’s videos were often very open, a lot of questions regular porn stars would get didn’t need to be asked of the two of them.

 _You guys should kiss_.

Newt winked at the camera and pulled Minho, who was mid-sentence still fighting with Alby, in for a quick kiss. Newt could taste the peach lip balm Minho used to keep that plush soft look, he licked his tongue over it and drew one lip into his mouth to nibble gently. The kiss stopped Minho for all of two seconds before he broke away and tried to finish the conversation he’d been having.

“Well, I tried.” Newt told ‘TragicLove’, shrugging his shoulders.

Newt continued answering questions and fielded anything that mentioned the true identity of Tammy. He brought up Thomas’ twitter. Someone had mentioned he was live tweeting and Newt had wanted to peek. He read through a couple of the most recent aloud and people started talking about them, replying on both the Wicked Secret chat and Thomas’ posts. The one about Tommy not minding when his boyfriend made out with his best friend was Newt’s favorite.

Conversation steered towards that. Most of their fans loved when Newt talked about Tommy, they thought it was sweet and many were fascinated by their basically normal relationship. Every mundane thing Newt mentioned seemed interesting to them. Eventually Minho turned back to rejoin the conversation.

“Done, shank?” Newt asked.

“Slim it.” Minho grumbled, evidently he lost the fight with Alby, Newt hadn’t been paying attention, “Did you kiss me before?”

“Yes. TragicLove suggested it, and you were being boring.” Newt rolled his eyes and looked towards the camera with his best ‘can you believe this shank’ face.

Once Minho joined in with the conversation they got a heap more comments and the donations started coming in so that Newt and Minho would see what people willing to pay had to say. Newt stopped for a moment to open up a separate window dedicated to Tommy’s comments and his twitter. People were interacting with his boyfriend just as much as they were interacting with him and Minho. It made him smile fondly and Minho elbowed him for the ‘soppy’ expression.

Eventually Alby gave the signal that they’d been chatting for long enough and it was time to move on.

“Looks like it’s time to get naked.” Newt said, clicking through tabs on the laptop. “But how and what for is up to you guys.”

Alby had set up a site for live voting on what people wanted. There were two pages, one deciding who would top/bottom and one with a list of positions or games they could do, that one had an option to add ideas too. Newt shared the links in the chat, they’d leave it for five minutes and see what was decided.

“Looks like I’m getting some of that sweet Newt ass again.” Minho smiled, watching the polls.

Newt laughed, “Aren’t people bored of that? Come on guys, it’s my turn.”

“No, stop! Look, you’re influencing them!” Minho cried as the graph next to the polls started to reverse.

Newt crowed in victory, “Don’t get me wrong, I love havin’ you in charge but it’s been a bloody long while and now it’s my bloody turn.”

“Yea, yea. Guess you’re not too bad.” Minho grumbled cheekily, “Plus it must get boring bottoming for two guys all the time.”

Newt shoved him and the two got into a short scuffle. Minho ended up straddling Newt, pinning him to the couch. He gave his hips an experimental twist, pushing down on Newt’s groin. Then he nodded in fake consideration before repeating the action and finally hopping off and agreeing that maybe the polls were right and this could be fun. Newt scowled at him softly and faked offense.

The comments in the chat were really peaking and the few Tamsin impersonators were all saying how they wished they were there and wanted Newt inside of them instead. The actual Thomas just laughed and wrote that Minho should play nice.

“Ok, so it looks like I’ll be topping,” Newt said with a cheeky grin, “Unless that changes dramatically soon let’s see how I’ll be doing it.”

Newt switched the tab over to the second poll. There were the regular options such as strip games, various props and positions and then there were some suggestions that Newt wasn’t so keen on, the heavy BDSM stuff he’d prefer to stay away from, for example.

“Come on guys, I don’t think me being a dominatrix would be bloody exciting. What am I gonna do? Get this shank to lick my feet?” Newt complained.

Minho looked down towards Newt’s feet in an over the top manner and shrugged. “You have a nice instep, I guess.”

The both of them laughed as a new option, ‘foot fetish’, came up in the poll list.

“I mean we could do a foot fetish but I don’t know that much about feet. How do I seem like I’m in love with yours if I don’t know anything about them? Do I lick your toes?”

Newt leant back and lifted his foot delicately towards Minho. Minho leant forwards and the two of them played a game of foot-licking-chicken for a moment before they simultaneously pulled away. Minho pretended to gag a little and Newt laughed.

Newt noticed Alby wave a hand in the background and looked at the time on the sites.

“Alright guys it’s been five minutes, time’s up. Let’s see…” Newt clicked the ‘finalise results’ button on both pages.

“Newt’s topping,” Minho said, matter of factly. “So that should be good.”

“You bet it’s gonna be good, Min. I’ll rock your bloody world.”

“You don’t know what we’re doing yet, could be a power bottom thing.” Minho teased.

Newt clicked across to the other page and read it. “I don’t know that looks like fun to me.”

“Could go either way.” Minho shrugged.

“Alby,” Newt called over to their boss, “Get us a deck of cards.”

 The winning result had been _kinky cards_. It was a game Minho and Newt had played before on Wicked and Newt was honestly surprised enough people remembered and liked it enough to vote it to the top of their list.

Alby walked over to the cupboard on his side of the cameras. He rummaged through for a moment searching for a deck of cards before throwing them over. Alby had never been on camera and never planned on it. Minho caught the deck and began to shuffle them.

“Ok,” Newt said, “Obviously quite a few of you remember this game but if you don’t know it I’ll explain. We each take turns to draw a card and then we have to do a certain something depending what card we get. The number on the card is how many seconds we have to do it for. We should assign suits.”

“Hearts is kissing, obviously.” Minho said off-handedly as he continued to shuffle.

Newt nodded his agreeance. “Diamonds?”

Minho glanced at the screen and laughed, “Rim job! Cause the diamond looks like-”

“We get it, Min. Clubs can be manual, touching of any kind. And spades…”

“Oral.” Minho answered. “It’s almost the same as last time, diamonds was a massage back then but this sounds more fun.”

“Hope you enjoy your one second rim job, mate.” Newt laughed and Minho nudged him, placing the deck in front of them.

“You know you love it down there. Who goes first?” Minho rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“You can, you’re bottoming. Let’s play.”

Newt looked at the comments while Minho drew a card. Everyone was pretty excited. Newt checked for Tommy in the feed but everyone was saying things so quickly he was lost in there. Newt looked back to Minho and noticed the way he was smiling mischievously.

“Alright, what did you get, shank?” Newt asked.

“Well…” Minho flipped the card. Eight of diamonds.

“Of bloody course you did.” Newt laughed.

Newt slid off the couch and onto his knees in front of Minho. With hands on Minho’s knees Newt pushed open his legs with a sure motion and slid his hands up towards Minho’s crotch. He let his fingers skate around the bulge in Minho’s pants and reach for the button holding them together. He flipped the button loose and pulled off the garment, no underwear beneath the layer. Minho lifted his hips and then allowed the jeans to slide off his feet.

“Were you wearing shoes in the car?” Newt asked.

“Yes, it’s like you don’t pay attention, I threw them at Alby before.” Minho said with a shrug.

Newt laughed and threw the pants to one side. He replaced his hands at Minho’s navel and ran them back to Minho’s knees, sliding them underneath and using the position to move Minho forwards on the seat. He pulled Minho’s knees up, one over his shoulder and one pushed into the sofa. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Alby had set up a camera with a good angle and the feed had been switched over to it.

“One,” Minho started counting.

Newt let his head dip down between Minho’s legs and nudged at his entrance with his tongue.  Usually he’d tease more but the rule was to follow the suit of the card for the time he had, and eight seconds wasn’t long.

“Two.”

Newt licked a broad stripe, flattening his tongue against Minho’s skin. He made sure to apply just the right amount of pressure.

“Three.” Minho said sounding slightly breathless.

Next Newt followed the same line but with his tongue pointed. He flicked slightly at Minho’s hole, feeling the muscle shift.

“Four.”

Newt ran a broad stroke again, faster this time, before focusing his attention on the main prize.

“Five. God Newt, stop teasing.” Minho said with a half moan that turned into a slight groan of frustration.

Newt flicked his tongue in varying circles, punishing Minho for telling him to go faster.

“Six. I’m sorry, please.” Minho pushed back against Newt and Newt smiled.

Newt pushed his tongue inside Minho. Minho was pushing back against him and starting to squirm.

“Seven.” Minho.

Newt continued the attention he was giving Minho. Pushing in and swirling his tongue, reaching as deep as he could.

“Eight, but don’t stop.” Minho whined.

Newt pulled back and away. “That’s not the rules.”

Minho scowled at him before pulling himself up in the chair to sit properly. Newt sat next to him and sent him a wink. Then he reached out and drew a card of his own. He rolled his eyes.

“Hearts, isn’t it?” Minho laughed.

“One day we’ll make hearts something more fun than kissing.” Newt complained.

“Number?” Minho said, still laughing.

Newt showed him the card. Seven of hearts. Minho smiled. He reached for the closest of Newt’s legs and pulled it up onto the couch, around so that Newt was lying back on the sofa and Minho was nestled between his thighs.

Minho pulled at the buttons on Newt’s shirt. When the first one came loose Minho placed a kiss on Newt’s collar bone.

“One.” Newt started.

By some stroke of luck there were seven buttons on Newt’s shirt. Minho undid the second button, placed a kiss on Newt’s chest, _two_. Minho reached the third and slid a hand under the garment to push it out of the way. He kissed at Newt’s nipple and drew it into his mouth slightly, _three_. He undid the fourth button and pushed away the other side of his shirt, applying the same treatment to Newt’s other side, _four_. With the next button Minho peppered several kisses down Newt’s chest, leading to his midriff, tickling over his ribs, _five, six_. With the last button popped open Minho gave Newt a very open mouthed and hot kiss at the edge of his trousers.

“Seven.” Newt finished, running a hand delicately over Minho’s perfectly sculpted hair.

Minho sat up between Newt’s legs and reached over for a card on the table. He stretched backwards and Newt knew he was showing off his arms. Newt ran his hands over Minho’s abs while they were stretched before him.

“Looks like eight is my lucky number today.” Minho exclaimed, turning back around to face Newt.

“Suit?” Newt inquired, reaching for the card.

Minho pulled it back and Newt followed. They made a small game of it for a moment, Newt eventually winning when he pinched Minho’s side, causing the guy on top to hunch forwards. The card was a club which he regarded a moment before showing the nearest camera and hoping that Alby would get the shot in the two seconds he held it there.

Minho was already undressed and straddling him so Newt simply reached forwards. He noticed Minho put a finger up, _one_. Making a hand job look good on camera was mostly about the receiver. Minho groaned and moved his hips to gain more friction as Newt twisted his wrist and pushed down. They moved together, Newt counting in his head and moving his hand firmly, down to the base, twist his hand and pull up. Minho moaned into it and closed his eyes, tilting his head. On the count of eight Newt dropped his hand immediately and Minho followed with his crotch, trying to keep the contact.

Newt grinned and Minho joined after a moment of fake offence.

“You don’t get more than your allotted time. I didn’t pick the game.” Newt teased.

“But you do that so well, it’s mean to stop.” Minho purred.

“Rules are rules. Give me a bloody card, you shank.”

Minho reached for a card again, falling back slightly in the chair for an easier reach. He looked at the card and smiled. “Someone shuffled these well.”

“What is it?”

Instead of answering Minho pulled Newt’s knees up and shifted on the couch again.

“Minho, what’s it say?” Newt tried again.

Minho kept quiet and sent Newt a wickedly lewd look. He pulled at the clasp on Newt’s jeans and took them off in one swift motion. Like Minho Newt had left the underwear off set today. Minho leant down towards Newt’s navel and Newt felt himself respond without meaning to. For all he knew the card was hearts and Minho was just being a tease. Or it might be something more fun, he would rather like that.

Minho looked up at him through long lashes from between Newt’s thighs, “Start counting, blondie.”

Newt opened his mouth to say the first number and Minho lowered his head further and engulfed Newt with the warmth of his mouth. The end of Newt’s attempted word turned into a groan as Minho took as much of Newt as he could in one go.

Anyone that watched their videos had heard boast of Newt and his amazing mouth from any one of his many partners. Minho, of course, was the model that was most vocal in this and Newt often teased that he was much better at it than his Asian best friend. That did not mean, in any way, that Minho was lacking though. The two had done quite a lot of work together, learning tips and tricks from one another over the years. Minho may not be as good as Newt but damn he was still amazing.

When Newt breathlessly reached the number ten and Minho pulled off Newt whined. He could beg Minho to keep going if he didn’t want to inflate his best friend’s ego further. That would end badly for him later on though, maybe he’d have to teach Thomas a trick or two.

The next two cards they drew were kissing and each took great pains to try and make the other as needy as possible. Minho drew a spade next and Newt tried to show Minho exactly how it was done. If the sounds Minho made were anything to go by he’d done a good job. Newt had crowed when he got a diamond, laughing at Minho, but been put back in his place when Minho drew a diamond directly after.

By time they had finished ten cards Newt was starting to feel like he wanted to throw the cards in the bin. While it sounded fun and sensual there was nothing more unsatisfying that a six second blow job. Except perhaps a two second one and he just had to thank the stars he hadn’t drawn anything under a five yet.

Newt looked up and noticed that the camera currently being streamed was one held in Alby’s hands, set up on a rig to keep the shot steady and professional looking. Newt knew all the other angles from the various other cameras dotted around would be available for sale later in the week after the boss had made sure he wasn’t in any shots. Newt looked past the camera briefly enough to see Alby nod permission to move on.

“Alright guys,” Newt said, reaching past the cards and for a laptop, pulling it closer, “Can we stop now, this is bloody infuriating.”

Minho groaned from the couch behind him in agreement. “This is the worst kind of torture.”

Minho had stayed down when Newt had finished his latest ministrations. Newt wasn’t sure if it was self-restraint, holding himself in place, or if Newt had been so good that Minho was boneless. Newt hoped for the latter. Newt laughed when he read Thomas’ comment in the torrent that followed the statement _You always tell me waiting just makes it better_.

“I lied Tammy. It makes you bloody crazy.” Newt replied.

Minho perked at the mention of Thomas, pulling himself half up right. When he realized how far the screen was he gave up on attempting to read the message and Newt was loathe to point out to the crowd which of the comments had come from the true Thomas by reading it aloud.

“Newt, trust me, Tamsin wants you to shag me. Right now.” Minho reassured.

“Think Tammy would prefer if I left you in your state, went home, and _shagged_ him instead.” Newt teased with a laugh.

Several ‘Tamsin’s thoroughly agreed with that. The real one simply asked how Newt planned on paying his share of the bills if he left early. Newt’s following chuckle was cut off when Minho grabbed his arm and pulled him around into a kiss.

“Not giving you enough attention?” Newt laughed when he broke away from Minho’s lips.

Minho snaked a hand around Newt’s waist and showed the crowd how firmly he agreed with that statement. Newt’s head fell against Minho’s. Newt turned his body fully into Minho’s, allowing for space between them so the camera had a good view. He felt a small twinge in his leg and shifted, ever so slightly. Minho’s eyes flickered to his and narrowed slightly.

Minho, ever one to care for Newt’s wellbeing, liked to make sure his leg didn’t bother him at all. Some of the other guys Newt slept with let him fix his position subtlety and then they moved on. Minho would change what they were doing entirely to make sure it was fixed. He raised a hand and placed it on Newt’s shoulder, pushing him away and into the back of the couch so that he could crawl onto the blonde’s lap. In this position there was zero pressure on Newt’s leg beside the weight Minho deftly pushed away from the limb.

The pair were both completely undressed by that point, Minho had lost his shirt some time ago. Minho brought himself close to Newt and ran his hand over both their erections, pulling them together in the same way Newt could remember doing to Thomas so long ago. Newt smiled up at Minho.

“Power bottom, hey?” He said, seeing the cover up Minho was using for the switch in position.

“Told you I would be.” Minho said with a wink and another languid stroke.

Newt did the same thing for Thomas, put himself in a position of power while still making Thomas feel like he had full control. It was an old trick, one of the first Newt had learnt. It looked natural but still worked for setting a certain feel to the shoot, depending on how you played it. Minho rolled his hips as he moved his hand, pushing towards a more experienced mood.

Newt let his hands trail up Minho’s back, leaving a slight red mark as he went, before dragging them down Minho’s arms. It was a move that Newt did so often it might as well be a part of the script when he was with Minho. Next he ran his hands down the outside of Minho’s thighs, before working their way back up on the insides.

“This isn’t going to last is it?” Minho asked with a cheeky grin.

“No way in bloody hell.” Newt responded, biting Minho’s lower lip in an attempt to wipe away the smirk starting there.

“Feeling desperate?”

“We need to get rid of that bloody rule.” Newt said, shooting a playful glare towards the Alby and the camera watching them.

Newt’s slight break of the fourth wall was followed by Minho turning to Alby and blatantly asking for lube and a condom. Alby sent Minho a reprimanding look before drawing the items from his pocket, where he had them prepared, and throwing them at the boy on top.

Minho giggled and winked at the camera, “It’s like magic.”

“Magic will be when he edits this and cuts that whole section out.” Newt teased.

Minho opened the condom and placed it on Newt, rolling it down even as he continued to stroke the two of them, changing his grip and adding more pressure to get the latex to follow his directions. He then grabbed the lube and poured it over his fist where it still sat around Newt, loosening his grip slightly so that he could cover Newt completely.

Instead of using his hand to lube himself up Minho let go of Newt and moved his body forwards. The couch was wide enough that he had space to lean back on his hunches and use his hands to prop him as he slid up Newt, pushing in close so that the lube spread where he needed it to go. He rocked like that for a minute before repeating the process one more time, spreading lube on Newt, then on himself via Newt.

When Minho finally felt ready he angled his hips slightly different. Newt felt the shift and moved himself too. He used a hand to guide himself into place before Minho pressed back onto him. Tight heat surrounded him, not so tight that it was uncomfortable, just enough to make it feel like everything he needed at that moment.

“For someone who was so adamant about topping earlier you sure feel ready.” Newt gasped, pressing forwards to kiss Minho’s abs before him.

Minho made some sound above him that wasn’t quite words but gave off the feel of being a snarky reply regardless. Newt angled his hips and shoved sharply upwards for the sass and Minho gasped, letting his head fall back.

Newt didn’t need any time at all to explore his friend and find his sweet spot. Newt knew exactly where he had to hit in Minho to make the other moan. One of his favourite things to do was to avoid the spot on purpose, driving his friend insane until Minho seemed desperate.

Newt could feel Minho’s hips working, trying to gain control and rock himself into place. After a good minute of teasing Newt finally allowed his friend to find the right angle. Minho ground down on Newt and, not expecting to achieve anything, was surprised by the pressure on his prostate. Minho’s voice was low as he groaned in approval, stuttering slightly in his movements.

Newt ran his hands along Minho until they were placed on his hips. He used his hands to guide Minho, who was now struggling a little to keep up a decent pace as Newt pressed into him perfectly with each movement. Minho started making a series of grateful grunts, arching his back and riding Newt carelessly with the sureness of someone who trusted their partner to make them feel amazing.

Newt kept them going at a steady pace like that, allowing Alby to walk around them and catch the act from a number of different angles. Newt knew from his studies that there were at least four good ones in their current position. He also knew that Alby liked to leave the camera filming a good shot for at least a minute, giving viewers enough time to enjoy but not over doing anything that might get repetitive. Newt used his hands to pull at Minho’s skin. He latched his lips to Minho’s collar bone when Alby stepped back to take a wide shot from the side. He let the spot go red but never bruised, having learnt the perfect mix over time. Minho was making various sounds of enjoyment, swearing softly when Newt did something especially pleasing to him.

Once Alby had returned to his original position Newt stilled. He pulled Minho off of himself, both whining slightly at the lack of pressure, and moved them into a new position. Minho propped himself up on hands and knees across the couch, Newt behind him letting his weight fall on the boy under him and his good side rather than his own bad leg, angled away from the camera. From here Alby could take the shots he wanted and then switch the feed to the camera by the laptop. Newt knew that shot would make it look and feel more realistic and intimate, as though they were simply lovers filming the act and not paid professionals.

Newt had to lean back as Alby got a close up of him sliding back into Minho. Minho barely held himself up at the pressure, falling to his elbows and pushing himself back as much as he could. Minho used his inner muscles to squeeze at Newt, varying the pressure and causing Newt to curse into the air. A minute of thrusting into Minho and Alby did as Newt expected, signalling him that the feed was back to their original camera.

Newt hunched over Minho and kissed his back, using his nose to let the other know what was happening, a system they had set up long ago. Minho arched them both back, pulling himself up using the arm of the couch and twisting to kiss Newt. Minho’s hand came up to rest against Newt’s jaw, helping him find Newt’s lips but also giving the viewers a good look at the muscle in his arm.

It was a good opportunity for Newt to snake his arm around Minho’s waist and start pumping him gently in time with each thrust. Minho let his head fall back against Newt’s shoulder, Newt arched his head back while moving his shoulder forwards, keeping Minho stable but not hiding his own face. Newt could feel Minho’s breath coming out in shallow needy puffs, soft on his skin now that the kiss was broken.

Newt did the mental calculations quickly. If he added up foreplay and penetration, then subtracted the times Alby would cut later on...

The lube bottle still sat discarded near his knee and Newt grabbed it, pouring enough on the hand he had clasped over Minho to create the perfect mix of friction and slickness. Newt pushed his hand down to Minho’s base, twisted his wrist and let his lower fingers drag over sensitive skin while his upper fingers held their circle. He changed his grip, from a soft touch to a firm hold, feeling the firmness beneath his fingers properly.

Minho held his place diligently as Newt pulled his hand up, letting the circle of his fingers drag over his head twice before sinking back down and replicating the twist he had given earlier. Newt could feel Minho’s abs tighten as he fought to stay upright. The tight circle around Newt twitched as Minho neared climax.

“Desperate?” Newt stage whispered into Minho’s ear, dragging his teeth along the lower lobe.

Minho made a noise that sounded like an indignant agreeance. Newt’s smile was cut off when the Asian boy moved himself purposefully, using everything in him to stimulate Newt and make him just as much a mess as Minho was himself. Newt pulled back before placing his forehead on the centre of Minho’s spine, breathing heavy and cursing softly. Newt could feel Minho shake with airy laughter.

The two fought for dominance for half a minute before Newt won, as he must in their current position. Minho went rigid as Newt pumped him with one hand and pounded into him from the other side, making sure each movement not only felt good for Minho but looked good for the camera. He angled Minho upwards with his hand, making sure the spray of ejaculation was easy to see and left a trail on his front.

Alby gave them a moment before throwing a towel at them so that Minho didn’t make a mess on the living room couch. Everything would be cleaned once they’d finished but it was still better to keep things as neat as possible.

Newt pulled out of his friend, removing the condom and doing a quick wipe over and Minho wiggled until he was lying flat on his back on the couch, squeezing himself between Newt’s legs and pulling the blonde forwards. Newt saw Alby move, getting another camera ready and in place before switching the feed. Only then did Newt allow Minho’s persistent hands to pull him forwards. Bracing himself with one hand on the couch arm Newt lowered his hips until he was crouched just above Minho’s already open lips.

Minho used one hand to pump at Newt while turning his lips into a loose circle and sucking Newt in. He didn’t take Newt in far, the point of this position was to make Newt come. Newt pushed all thoughts towards the sensations he was feeling, the quicker he did this the better, wouldn’t do to make people question Minho’s skill. There was the firmness of Minho’s hand, making him feel engulfed as saliva dripped down, creating an easy lube. Then there was the feel of Minho’s lips, so plush and soft, moving over his head, in one movement tightening at the tip in the next allowing Newt to pass easily out of his mouth, letting the air hit him and the camera to see everything. Lastly there was the feel of Minho’s tongue, flattened and pressing along his nerves beautifully.

Newt could feel the pressure grow quickly from enjoyment to pure bliss. He pulled his hips back slightly, letting Minho know what was happening and proceeded to come over his friend’s lips, open and willing. He made a slight mess, for show mostly, but tried to keep it neat, for Minho’s sake.

He let himself stay still for a moment before dropping his weight back on Minho’s chest, laughing at the look the other gave him. Minho wrestled him off weakly, neither having the bones to put up much fight. They stayed quiet a moment sprawled on the seat, looking at one another in satisfaction before Minho broke into a grin and Newt felt himself smile widely back. Newt gave Minho his signature wink and pulled himself up, towards the laptop once more.

“Bloody hell.” Minho said in a fake British accent, grinning as Newt shoved him hard into the couch.

Newt cleaned off his fingers on a new towel that was waiting for him on the coffee table before pulling the laptop towards himself. There were so many comments on the feed it wasn’t worth trying to scroll up and see what everyone had to say about each individual part of their performance.

“They enjoy the show?” Minho asked, sitting back up and trying to read over Newt’s shoulder.

“Looks like it.” Newt answered with a lazy smile.

“What was your favourite part?”

“Them or me?” Newt said, starting to smile a little more cheekily.

“Both?” Minho clarified, sinking his head to bite Newt’s shoulder softly before resting his head on the spot.

Comments rolled in too quick to see, eventually a couple people paid the small donation to make their message more prominent. Minho read a few aloud and the pair commented on each with their own opinions and quips. Newt and Minho laughed for a couple minutes as they responded to various comments before people started telling them to check Thomas’ twitter and Newt’s phone. Newt pulled the tab open easily and read through the tweets, blood returning to him as the sets of characters managed to somehow turn him on all over again before reaching the last, a simple _look at your phone_.

Minho made a mad dash for Newt’s phone at the same time Newt reacted. They fought over the mobile for a second, Minho’s bulk against Newt’s length. Minho ended up with the phone, typing in Newt’s password as the blonde cursed himself for not changing that yet. Newt sat back in his seat as Minho tried to get into his messages, allowing his best friend to check for him.

Minho’s eyes went wide in shock, “Fuck me.”

Newt felt his forehead scrunch, moving forwards to try see the screen again, “What?”

Minho leant back away from the blonde, “No way, I need a copy of that for myself. Purely blackmail reasons, Tamsin, don’t worry.”

He pressed a few buttons and then returned the phone to Newt, looking back at the laptop. Newt looked at the screen and felt all his blood run south.

“You did not just bloody send that to yourself.” He cursed at Minho.

“I did.” Minho replied to him before talking to the viewers, “Sorry guys, personal picture, I’ll let you use your imaginations, you’ve seen Tamsin before.”

Newt shoved Minho again, “Stop it, shank, and give me your phone.”

“No, I want a copy.” Minho said shoving back, “Thanks guys for joining us. I think that’s all for today. Alby looks like he wants to start editing and Newtie here has a very eager boyfriend to get back to at home. Honestly I wouldn’t mind joining them.”

Newt tried to shut him up, locking his phone and climbing onto his friend, trying to reach his hand to the others mouth. “Shut the hell up, shank.”

“You bottom to that?” Minho laughed, “Hell, I don’t blame you, that’s hot, I wouldn’t have even put up a fight today if I was getting that, you gotta share, man, let me sit on that.”

Minho only cut off when Alby told them he’d stopped filming. He raced to his phone and opened up the message he’d sent himself. He smiled at Newt before racing upstairs to the bathroom. Newt decided that was a battle for another day.

“I’m off out, Alby.” He said to his boss, still in the room, as he quickly dressed himself.

“Not going to wash up?” Alby asked.

“I’ll wash at home.” Newt called, already halfway to the door.

Newt had to get home. Sure, he’d just had sex, but what he had with Thomas was different. And after four days of giving pleasure without taking it he really did feel desperate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So viewers, did you like it? 
> 
> Much love, xx


End file.
